


Adagio Amoroso

by avyakta



Series: La Joie [1]
Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 数周前，御堂终于决定退掉自己的公寓，正式搬来这里。





	Adagio Amoroso

  
　　　　 _愿他用口与我亲嘴；因你的爱情比酒更美。　　— 《雅歌》1:2_

 

  
　　轻轻放下唱针，海顿的Ｇ大调协奏曲自花朵般高昂着头的扩音器中流泻而出，提琴的颤音在公寓四壁间轻盈回响。  
　　克哉从背后搂住恋人，侧头吻他的耳垂：「喜欢吗？」  
　　怀中的人放松身体，向后靠过来。感受到熟悉的温度与重量，他将双臂收得更紧。

　　「……很喜欢。谢谢。」  
　　或许是晚餐的雪利酒喝多了些，御堂眼角泛起红晕，咬字也不比平日清晰，句尾鼻音撩得克哉心头一阵发痒。

　　「生日快乐，御堂桑。」  
　　低头吻住恋人的唇，他无声地扬起嘴角。

＊

　　数周前，御堂终于决定退掉自己的公寓，正式搬来这里。  
　　明明已经同居数月，那边的屋子却一直没有退租。克哉不曾说过什么，心里却无法不介怀。他知道，那是御堂留的后路：没有佐伯克哉气息的那间公寓，是御堂最后的防线与庇护所。  
　　两人重逢后，幸福降临得过于突然，来不及细细品味消化，难免显得不够真实。这克哉知道。只是他渴求了太久，又陷得太深，不论多么细微的幸福也紧紧护在怀里，不肯放开。他犯过错，也付出过代价，因而愈发明瞭现状的可贵。他希望更接近御堂，希望AA楼上那间公寓成为两人唯一的归宿，但如果御堂尚未做好准备，他只能运用全部的耐心来等待。

　　然而某天，御堂却忽然问他下周能否帮忙收拾行李，等东西都搬过来，就退掉那边的公寓。  
　　克哉当然不可能拒绝。

　　屋子太久没有人住，纵使保持得干净整齐，还是透出一股萧条气息。  
　　大部分生活用品都在AA楼上的公寓，这里除了最基本的家具和电器，就只剩下些书本、光碟、旧衣服、琐碎的小物件……孤伶伶守着各自的位置。  
　　两人边聊天边打点准备带走的东西。御堂站在书架前，把上面的东西一样样拿下来，再由克哉分类装到纸箱里去。

　　「这个最好单独放，别压碎了。」

　　克哉低头看着御堂递过来的东西。  
　　「……唱片？」

　　方方正正一摞黑胶唱片，封套上印着作曲家画像和管弦乐团的演出照片，都是御堂喜欢的古典乐。虽然保存得很好，但从封套的设计风格和磨损褪色的纸缘看，少说也有十年以上的历史。

　　或许是注意到克哉好奇的表情，御堂解释道：「我母亲也很喜欢古典乐，当年收集了不少唱片，小时候我是听这些曲子长大的……」  
　　想起过去，他轻轻摩挲唱片封套，不觉露出近乎羞涩的笑容。

　　被那笑颜迷住，克哉不由自主地凑过去，从恋人唇尖偷去一吻。  
　　「后来这些就留给你做纪念了？」

　　御堂抿了抿唇，有点无奈地笑道：「她说老唱片不如CD方便，就全丢给我保管了。」

　　克哉迄今还未见过御堂的家人。想象中，能养育出御堂孝典这样的男人，定是教养良好、仪举优雅的传统上流社会家庭。御堂曾说儿时理想是成为父亲一样的菁英人士，他父母想必也对儿子怀有很大期望。要是让他们知道自己的宝贝儿子正准备和男性情人同居，不知会酿出多大的骚乱。

　　想到这里，克哉不禁有些郁郁。不想让无谓的消极思考影响情绪，他随口问道：「怎么没见到唱机？」  
　　御堂蹙眉想了想：「上次搬家时扔掉了，一直没买新的……」

　　克哉身子一僵，心头逐渐浮起不详的预感——

　　『公寓也卖了，手机也注销了……家具也好，衣服也好，会让我想起你的东西，全部………』

　　脑中再度响起恋人痛苦的告白。确实，他的私人物品少得出乎寻常，加上家里的东西也还是少。御堂并非不重视生活情趣的人，就算他是，三十四年的人生经历，留下的东西也不该仅止于此。  
　　造成这状况的罪魁祸首，正是佐伯克哉。

　　没察觉克哉的心事，御堂将唱片往前推了推：「去帮我拿个新纸箱，这箱东西比较杂，搬运时碰坏就糟了。」  
　　闷闷应了一声，克哉走到客厅去拿箱子。路过书房时，他不经意地朝柜子里瞥了一眼——半个架子被明亮的色彩占据着，明显不是御堂平常会看的书。或是出于某种预感，或许仅仅出于好奇，他放缓脚步，凑上前看清书名：《走出阴影：心理创伤的诊断与治疗》、《森田疗法入门》、《Trauma Psychology》、《Your Own PTSD Handbook》……还有些大约是法文，从词根勉强能看出和心理治疗有关。  
　　鬼使神差一般，他伸出手，轻轻抚过一排排笔挺的封脊，却没勇气抽出一本来翻看里面的内容。有的书已经出现了磨痕，有的看上去仍是十成新，仿佛刚从书店买回来似的。克哉不敢去想这背后的含义。

　　「——怎么了，找不到箱子吗？」

　　背后忽然传来御堂的声音，克哉不禁打了个激灵，触电般缩回手，迅速和书柜拉开距离。但是太晚了，御堂已经从门口探进身来，正露出略微讶异的表情看着克哉。不用照镜子克哉也知道现在自己看起来什么样——脸色发青，身体僵直，像在案发现场被人抓到的嫌疑犯。御堂看了看他，又看了看他旁边的书柜，脸上闪过丝领悟的神情，随后低笑一声，垂下眼去：「……被发现了。」

　　克哉感到手心有些发潮，不自觉地抱起双臂，握住自己手肘。  
　　「你……这些书，你都看了？」

　　御堂侧身靠在门框上，偏着头，做出满不在乎的样子：「没都看完。有些买回来很久了都没看。」  
　　想了想，又补上一句：「有时只是习惯了，看到类似的书就买回来，也不怎么用得上……」

　　攥紧双手，胸口升起熟悉的焦灼感。  
　　「说谎，」克哉冷冷道，「怎么可能用不上。」

　　这次轮到御堂动作一僵。克哉咬了咬牙，继续说下去：「……你总是这样，明明受伤害的是你，却反过来处处先顾及我。你这样……这样………我……」  
　　想说的话塞成一团堵在喉头，他烦躁地挥着手，企图理顺脑中乱麻般的思绪。然而事实是，克哉并不清楚自己想对御堂表达什么——他希望御堂不再像对待小孩子一样处处让着他，同时也喜欢被御堂重视、宠爱的滋味；他希望御堂正视两人的过往，而不是装作什么都没发生，同时也害怕因过去的罪孽被御堂憎恨、抛弃；他希望御堂得到幸福，却不知道那份幸福中包不包括自己。

　　御堂走过来，牵起他的手，止住克哉的语无伦次。

　　「我不可以当受害者——因为我要和你一起走下去，以伴侣的身份。」

　　克哉定定看着他。御堂总是比克哉棋高一筹，他的一句话，一记眼神，一个动作，就能让克哉的种种焦躁苦闷须臾间化为飞烟。同样地，只要他想，这力量就能变成轻而易举的残忍。只要他想，克哉便是祀台前待宰的羔羊。  
　　可他却仅仅走过来，牵住克哉的手。

　　两人间的距离逐渐减小，直至消失。克哉闭上眼，等待来自御堂的吻。  
　　他还记得曾经那份偏执的占有欲，记得他如何不惜使出最卑鄙下作的手段，只为在这个人眼中印下自己的身影。这情感像头野生的兽，狰狞嗜血的畜生，为无尽的饥饿感驱迫，啖肉噬骨，全无恻悯；纵使被驯服，仍保留着尖锐的爪牙，时而在他心房徘徊跮踱，留下一串串刺痛的爪印。对御堂的爱越深，克哉越感觉到这兽的存在。譬如现在，它懒洋洋地卧着，却警觉地竖起耳朵，捕捉御堂的响动。满足我，它说，哺育我，爱我，不要怕我的尖牙和利爪，因为我只吃你甘愿奉上的食物，若非如此，我宁愿因饥饿而死。

　　回想起来，最初种种索取强求正显出克哉自信自尊的缺乏。他才不信那个高高在上的御堂部长会将他放在眼里，不信御堂会主动给他任何东西：欣赏、信赖、好感、还有克哉想也没想过的——爱情。御堂不给，他只能自己去抢。直到发现自己真正心意的那天，克哉从未停下来想一想，为什么要如此看重这个人对他的态度？当他一遍遍威胁御堂堕到他身边时，就已经将自己的尊严踩在了脚下。

　　「我要被你宠坏了。」克哉说，蹭着御堂如期凑过来的嘴唇。

　　——如果现在御堂选择离开，他不会强求。纵使消沉、痛苦、心碎，也好过明知为其所厌，却仍卑微地不惜代价强留对方在自己身边。这份尊严，正是御堂教给克哉的。

　　舌尖轻轻描过齿列，恋人喉咙里发出含混的颤音。

　　你值得，这些年御堂一次又一次告诉克哉，你值得。仿佛克哉所有的愚蠢和笨拙不过是某种演练，盛会开幕前无足轻重的小小失误；仿佛他所经历的、所遭受的，仅仅是不可避免的代价，而他毫不后悔。克哉不明白御堂这股信心从何而来，然而御堂相信他，全心全意，于是他也开始学着相信自己。御堂说佐伯克哉值得，克哉便让自己值得。

　　闭着眼，克哉知道御堂笑了——唇齿相交，再细微的动作也能察觉——修长有力的手指攀至脑后，穿过发丝，稳稳托住他的头，克哉不觉稍稍向后仰去，将重心托付给御堂。年长的恋人似是满意于他的顺从，一吻结束后，又接连在克哉唇上啄了几下。

　　「早就说过了吧，想要你多对我撒娇，更加依赖我……为了这个，我怎样都不嫌累。」

＊

　　正式退租的日子恰好在御堂生日前一天。克哉早已做好一切准备，心中却仍不住打鼓。两人一起生活近半年时间，日常大大小小的事物基本都已磨合融洽，这次退掉旧公寓，除了家里增添几箱杂物，和过去本不应有任何区别。但克哉却无法控制胸腔内的骚动，像小学生春游前夜的兴奋，又像站在万丈深渊之沿，即将踏上单薄险狭的吊桥。彼岸是未知的未来，他期待阳光、原野、鲜花、马匹，却不知道身后积云中的落雷何时追上自己——或者更糟，追上御堂。

　　行李周末就已搬完，周一御堂仍照常上班，下午早退去办手续。晚上克哉在两人喜欢的餐馆订了位子。平常酒水都是御堂来定，这次他说想要惊喜，于是克哉连配酒也一并选了，独自坐好等着御堂。

　　这家店面积并不大，坐落在商业街旁的一条小巷里，砖红色的泥墙上点缀着西班牙式彩窗，若不是门口挂了木质的菜单牌，很难发觉是间餐馆。除了熟客，极少有人上门，今晚的客人也只有零星几个。店内安然播放着不知名的吉他小调，克哉手指无心地敲着拍子——这紧张时的小动作御堂似乎还未发现，他不知该感到庆幸还是失落。  
　　再次查看手机，仍然没有新的邮件。御堂一定已经在开车来这里的路上了，克哉告诉自己，离约定的时间还有三分钟，御堂是守时的人，肯定很快就会来。

　　心中却有个小小的声音诮讽道：你凭什么以为自己能得到幸福？  
　　紧接着响起另一个声音：你凭什么以为你能让那个人幸福？

　　停下拍子，克哉握紧拳头。这样的怀疑已不是第一次浮现，然而他不能允许自己退缩。

　　——因为御堂说要和他一起走下去。  
　　——因为御堂说他值得。

　　餐馆门口栓着的铜铃叮铛一响，克哉扭过头去，正好看见御堂推开门，在店内扫视半圈，发现克哉后径直向他走来。

　　「…抱歉，等很久了吗？」

　　克哉低头瞥了瞥手腕——御堂只比约定的时间晚了一分半，他却已在这里坐了快三十分钟。  
　　「只比你早到一点而已。」

　　等御堂拉开椅子坐下，克哉抬手示意侍者端上餐前小菜和开胃酒。

　　「中午就没好好吃东西，饿了吧。」

　　「………唔。」  
　　不置可否地应了声，御堂松了松领带，解开衬衫最上面的扣子，目光移到侍者端来的酒杯上。  
　　「差点忘了，今天的酒和菜都是你点的呢。」

　　克哉不禁扬起嘴角，对御堂抛了个媚眼：「那就快来检验您的调教成果吧。」

　　对方果然慌乱起来，像受惊的动物般四处张望，确认四周没有侍者和别的客人，才回过头来盯着克哉，压低声音恨恨道：「别乱说这种让人误会的话！」

　　「我说的难道不对吗？从连Cabernet和Chardonnay都分不清的门外汉，到可以让你放心交付点酒大权的男人，我的人生可是完全因你而改变了哦？」  
　　克哉语气轻佻地戏谑道。手中把玩着高脚杯，却迟迟没有送到嘴边。这句话是玩笑，但也包含着他想说而说不出口的真心。

　　御堂微微怔了一下，蹙起的眉头柔和舒展开，将手放在桌上，指尖与克哉轻轻相触。  
　　「——我知道。」

　　温暖而甜蜜的情感自克哉心中绽开，满满溢在胸口，被御堂碰到的皮肤隐隐发热。他突然感觉到自己的脉搏，仿佛因爱人的碰触而注入了生命。  
　　不想在年长的恋人面前表现的像个情窦初开的毛头小子，克哉敛起心动，举起手中的酒杯：「放久了会影响口感，现在就请验收吧。」

　　那天的餐前酒是Terras Gauda酒庄的O Rosal，产自西班牙西北部潮湿的河湾地区，甜中带辛，入口后有丝酸酸的果香，保持在10℃左右的爽口温度，正适合搭配这家餐馆著名的海鲜沙拉。纵使口味挑剔如御堂，应该也不会有什么不满意。

　　果然，品了一口后，御堂露出嘉许的神色。被那样的目光注视着，顿时觉得繁忙工作之余补习酒经的辛劳根本不算什么，再苦再累也甘之如饴。  
　　这男人是我的胡萝卜，克哉想，哪怕奔波万里，也要追他一辈子。

　　对恋人脑中失礼的比喻毫不知情，御堂着迷地举着杯：「伽利略说葡萄酒是凝结成水的阳光，这支O Rosal真的像液状的光芒一样……你觉得呢，佐伯？」

　　在克哉心里，伽利略、葡萄酒和整个太阳加在一起，也抵不过御堂的一个微笑。但这话他无需说出口——御堂已经知道。  
　　于是他也举起自己的酒杯——

　　「用阳光干杯吧，为了我们共同的未来。」

＊

　　用过晚餐，两人并肩走回公寓。路上御堂还在夸奖克哉配酒选菜技巧大有进步，餐后的Amoroso虽然略甜，但香醇丰润，吃完以野味为主打的西班牙料理，正适合配上这样一杯甜点酒；到了公寓门口，在酒精作用下变得善谈的恋人却忽然安静了下来。

　　「怎么了？」

　　面对克哉的询问，御堂微微垂下头，脸上浮起一丝羞涩而坚定的表情。  
　　「没什么……只是突然想到，今后，这里就是我们两个人的家了。」

　　「……………」  
　　佐伯克哉这才真切地认识到，眼前的人是属于自己的——他终于自断后路，走入克哉等候多时的怀抱。恍惚间他觉得自己从一开始就没有变，密谋着算计着用尽一切手段让这人属于自己，而现在正该是他为成功欢庆的时刻。

　　然而这并不是简单的征服游戏，看着御堂清澄的目光，克哉心中甜美而畅然——他还是变了——和御堂同样，克哉已经没有退路，他和他的未来都属于面前的这个男人，属于御堂孝典。

　　纷乱的情感自他心头争相掠过。他想说，对不起，是我夺去了你原本的家；或是，你终于愿意搬来，我等了好久；又或者，请永远和我在一起。  
　　最后他只是说：「别说傻话，不是从一开始就告诉你了吗，这是我们两人的家。」

　　御堂抬起头，露出克哉最爱的无畏笑容，拿出钥匙卡打开房门。

　　「——我回来了。」


End file.
